<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>oh, the call of the blood by 50artists</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498685">oh, the call of the blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/50artists/pseuds/50artists'>50artists</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bloodborne (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:13:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/50artists/pseuds/50artists</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>my tumblr is <a href="http://xenixat.tumblr.com">xenixat</a> :^)</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>oh, the call of the blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The stench of blood was thick, like smoke. It made you cough and hack. Alfred was close, he could feel it, but he could also bring himself back from the brink.</p><p> </p><p>Mental stability. Fortitude. That was what people lacked.</p><p> </p><p>(Oh, the call of the blood.)</p><p> </p><p>He had been young once, though he didn't feel it. Last of the Executioners, first of the new hunters. He remembered the edge, back when he could almost hang from it, eyes twitching, muscles clenching.</p><p> </p><p>Not that he was old now. </p><p> </p><p>(Oh, the call of the blood.)</p><p> </p><p>He reached for his sword. The cathedral loomed.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my tumblr is <a href="http://xenixat.tumblr.com">xenixat</a> :^)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>